Pangea
by Remembranceofall
Summary: Rick Mason used to protect America's Boss. Now he's protecting the Nation instead. It's nothing like he expects, befriending this crazy personifed-country, he never knew such people existed in the first place. But the eldest of all "Nations" is coming back to life, determined to take her revenge on the humans who destroyed her, and Rick is in the front row seat. Sporadic Updates.


_A/N: Hey guys, thanks so much for taking the time to check out my story. This is the first time I've ever written an OC and I hope to make him a well-rounded developed character as time goes on. Updates to this story, as in the description, will be rare and at random, but I hope you enjoy what I've written. Thanks again, and take it easy._

* * *

><p><em>Millennia Ago...<em>

"YOU BASTARD! YOU SORRY _BASTARD!_" A young woman's voice, shrill, cruel and cold, cut the air like a sharpened blade. The woman thrashed about against the bindings with all her might.

The man with the dark and sorrowful eyes stared back at her. Her lover. He looked as though he wanted to say something to her, but he knew his words would be useless. He'd tried reasoning with her so many, _many_ times. What she would've done if he hadn't intervened...was unspeakable. It would've only brought more sorrow. So now, here they were.

Despite the icy winds and chilling bindings the woman suddenly seemed to gain an eerie, frightening calm. She fixed him with an almost...forgiving smile, if it weren't for the unhinged look in her eye. She spoke softly as the cage formed, sealing off her face.

"I still love you, you know. Our children will return to me soon...the day I return to this desecrating world..."

Silence.

* * *

><p><em>Modern Day<em>

25-year-old Richard ''Rick'' Mason was having a bad day. First, his boiling hot coffee had been unleashed by his own clumsy hands all over his new dress shirt. Then, the girl he had been hoping to get to know blocked his call when he tried calling her on his drive this morning. Now, he arrived at the airport, being told once he was there, he was going to be given special clearance for a new assignment now. All of this, the day after he had just been told that his tenure as a Secret Service Agent was over. For this new, oh-so-mysterious _assignment_. God. Was this all karma for something he had done?

"Just what the hell is such an important matter that I'm leaving protection of the president...?" Rick muttered as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. All he had been told up to this moment, was that he was to be a personal guard to a very important person, and that this person was going to be traveling so pack a suitcase.

_What_ very important person? He had just been dismissed from protecting the freaking president! Rick sighed and ran a hand through his short brown hair. The same brown hair as his older sister Jen. A registered nurse who worked night and day to save lives. She'd probably been running herself ragged since she'd taken a second shift at the ER. Rick sighed again. He really shouldn't be complaining.

In his rear view mirror he caught sight of a navy blue car for the third time that morning. He tensed. After three years working as a Secret Service member, you always noticed these sort of things. Rick hated the feeling or even just the paranoid impression, of being followed. Suddenly, Rick reminded himself that the person he would be protecting would be escorted to him at the air port. Was this person in the car behind him?

As he pulled into the parking lot of the air port, the suspicion about the car was put to rest as the navy blue car pulled into the parking space beside him. He watched carefully as the doors to the car beside him, and several men in black suits with earwigs stepped out of the car. His eyes widened as he recognized a few of the senior officers from the Secret Service looking over at him. And behind them, a young man, looking like a college freshman in fact, stepped out into view.

Rick took a long look at him. The young man had a mile-wide grin as he chatted to one of the agents with him. He wore a beige suit, although his tie was loose and jacket unbuttoned as though he hadn't wanted to dress himself properly that morning. His hair was dirty-blonde with one wild cowlick sticking up, but what was most striking was the young man's eyes. He suddenly looked directly at Rick as though noticing him for the first time, and it was then that they made eye contact. The man's-kid's really, eyes were cerulean blue, brighter than the sky and sparkling with all the intensity of life even though they were hidden behind a pair of glasses. For a moment, Rick thought he saw something other than cheerful youth, something _darker_, in those eyes, but this belief was ignored as soon as the kid spoke.

"Yo! So, you're the guy my Boss is gonna have babysitting me? Hah, like you need to come along! THE HERO doesn't need anybody to protect him!" The kid let out a peel of laughter while Rick stared at one of the senior agents-Thompson-in disbelief.

This spoiled little brat was the VIP he was going to escort? He sounded like he had some kind of comic book fetish with that "THE HERO" crap. What the hell had the higher-ups been smoking when they decided Rick's skills would be more useful with this buffoon?

Thompson stepped forward to explain(About time) to Rick the situation.

"This is Alfred F. Jones. He's a bit immature, but also a national liaison for the US in a branch of the United Nations. Recently there has been a...raised threat towards liaisons like him. His position is of utmost importance to our country, so it's your job to protect him while he's overseas."

National liaison?

_But why would they pick someone so young for a position that's so important? _Rick wondered to himself. Thompson seemed to guess what he was thinking and smirked.

"Don't worry, Mason. Jones isn't as young and inexperienced as you think."

Jones came over and slapped Rick on the back in a completely friendly manner. Rick was shocked at how informal he was being. "Yo, don't forget once we're "across the pond" not to touch any food they offer you!"

Again, Thompson smirked at Rick's questioning glance. "You're heading to England. It's a 7 hour flight. Have fun."

* * *

><p>Thankfully the boarding onto Air Force 5, hadn't actually taken that long. Now that they were situated Rick was surprised when suddenly something was thrust into his face.<p>

"A cheeseburger...?" He looked over at the arm that seemed attached to the meat sandwich. He was surprised to see it was Mr. Jones holding it.

"Dude, I could hear your stomach grumbling from over in my seat. Did you breakfast today? I grabbed you a burger from the snack bar once we were aboard." Rick realized that he hadn't, and gratefully took the offered meal. Actually, Rick was kinda surprised Mr. Jones had even thought of him. The bodyguard wasn't even sure what to make of Jones at this point. He acted like a teenager on a sugar high constantly spouting off "dude" and "Heroes", yet he was supposed to be a person with a high position in the government, high enough to have a bodyguard taken off the president's detail, and still found the time to think of someone he barely knew.

"Thank you, Mr. Jones."

"Call me Alfred, 'Mr. Jones' makes me sound like a grandpa." For a moment Rick wasn't sure what to say, so he took a bite of his burger and let his eyes wander to the ceiling.

For a moment there was silence, before Rick became aware that Alfred was watching him, sizing it up it seemed. When Alfred saw that Rick had noticed him looking he offered a grin.

"Sorry, it's just...you remind me of someone I used to know. I'm sorry you got yanked out of your job just to babysit me. No matter how many times I tell my Boss I don't need someone to follow me around he won't listen. Nothing against you of course, you seem like a pretty cool guy, but with all the weird shit that's been going on near Norway lately Boss really insisted. Hey, you ever been to England? The best part of it is Doctor Who, a friend of mine always argues with me that the 4th Doctor is the best although I think the 10th is way better. You know, David Tennant sure is a cool guy, Artie once got us a behind-the-scenes look and when I saw his dressing room I couldn't help myself and-" Alfred didn't seem aware he was rambling or that Rick was continuously staring at him in confusion.

But as the blonde continued on babbling, the bodyguard couldn't help but crack a grin. Ok, he still didn't understand why this kid was trusted with so much responsibility, but he'd seen plenty of young men just like him go above and beyond the call of duty. Maybe he was obnoxious, but Alfred obviously didn't mean any harm. Rick tuned back in to the conversation, and started laughing at the description of Alfred's and someone named Gilbert's antics.

This wasn't going to be so bad. He might even enjoy it before this assignment was over.

* * *

><p>The woman's rock-hard prison had finally dissolved and as she stepped into the light, her spider-web like skin began to bring in the sweet clean air around her into her cells. The skin became smooth and soft and full of moisture once more, although her gaunt face would take time to fill out again.<p>

This sweet nature magic she tasted was all too delicious. It was so familiar to her, so very much like her own. Walking to the stream of water in front of her, she gazed into the icy-cold depths. The face of a young man with a stoic expression, deep blue eyes, and a cross pin holding his hair out of his eyes was revealed to her in the currents.

She shivered with delight, realizing whose magic she tasted so near to her. But at that same moment the white-hot hatred she felt all those years ago stabbed forward in her heart once more as she saw another figure walking beside this special one. In the water, beside the man with the cross pin, a completely ordinary one walked beside him, meaning to "protect" him. She spat in disgust. As if a mortal human could ever protect one of them. But it wouldn't matter much longer anyway.

Soon it would be only her and her children, with none of those meddling humans between.


End file.
